


Gotta go fast!

by kilala2tail



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilala2tail/pseuds/kilala2tail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Faster. He had to go faster. Things couldn't end this way, they just couldn't. He had come too far! There was no way he could just let all his hard work end this way, not when he was so close to the goal." </p><p>In which Dipper has a need for speed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta go fast!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythic0wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythic0wings/gifts).



He had to go faster.

Things couldn’t end this way, they just _couldn’t_. He had come too far! There was no way he could just let all his hard work end this way, not when he was so close to the goal.

But, that didn’t mean anything to the ones tailing him. As he tried to figure out how to stay ahead, they kept getting closer and closer. He tried several traps, setting them up as he went along, but nothing seemed to work for more than a few moments. Even when he managed to blind them, they managed to keep close.

It wasn’t fair! He had worked so long to get to this point. It couldn’t just _end_ like this!

He could hear laughter as his pursuers kept at it. Biting his lip, though, he ignored the sounds as he tried to pay attention to where he was going instead. The path he had chosen was a dangerous one, a steep drop on either side. Above them, the night sky shone brightly with stars. City lights where not far away, though he knew that to go towards them would mean nothing good.

As his motorcycle sped down the path before him, he did his very best to shake the ones following. The ATVs and bikes behind him were stubborn, though, and would not be taken out that easily. With a huff of air, he tried another trick he had been practicing. It was risky, with the drops ever present in his mind, but he was desperate. Somehow, he managed to drift around a bend in the path. As he gained a burst of speed, a slight sigh of relief slipped past his lips when he didn’t slide off the edge. There was a shout as one of the others tried the same trick and failed, flying off the set path and over the side of the road.

At the sound, he allowed a small grin to cross his face, eyes never leaving the sight before him. Another shout resounded as yet another of the pursuers slipped into oblivion, and he let out a small huff of a laugh. They may have been good, but he was better and was out to prove just that.

Suddenly, he was alerted to other noise. A quick glance let him know that his final target was in sight, only one of those who had been behind him still relatively close. With this knowledge, he leaned forward and tried the drift again. It worked, but the final follower had seen the trick coming and was able to pull it off as well, staying right behind him in the process.

With a slight growl, he decided it was do-or-die time. Carefully, very carefully, he leveled himself with the last pursuer. They glanced at him with a smirk, before realizing what he was about to do. Then, with dawning horror, they watched as, with precise timing that spoke of weeks of practice, he suddenly rammed them from the side, sending them over the edge of the path.

A few seconds later, and the next shout to fill the air was a shout of victory.

“I did it! I finally beat Lee at Rainbow Road!”

The young boy hopped up from his seat with another yell of happiness and started bouncing in place to celebrate his hard earned win, “First place” flashing in his corner of the television screen.

Lee, while annoyed at his defeat right at the end, couldn't help but smile as he watched Dipper jump up and down in joy. Wendy and Mabel set down their controllers to clap as Tambry watched from her chair with a grin, phone set aside in favor of watching what had turned into a furious competition. Nate and Thompson laughed as Lee chased the youngest boy around the room.

“Yeah, you did well kid,” he allowed as he grabbed the boy and pulled him into a headlock. “You won’t be so lucky a second time, though.”

The room was once again filled with laughter as Dipper protested, claiming he was up for a rematch anytime as he struggled to get away from his older friend’s grip.

All in all, Stan thought as he watched it all from his own spot in the doorway, it was a nice way to spend a cold Saturday afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-hey happy people! Nice to see you made it through this lovely little mess o-mine.  
> If you care to know, I totes blame a certain [headcanon](http://starfleetrambo.tumblr.com/post/114484226603/headcanon-that-lee-is-a-single-child-who-always) for this, because adorable. (And a LOT less angsty than the other Dipper-related idea I am currently entertaining...)  
> Started out as a little cute for a friend, edited it into this so I could share.  
> Anyways, it's nice to see that my lack of naming sense and even worse summary powers haven't scared anyone off. Now my characterization, on the other hand, uh.  
> So, what are your thoughts? Love it, hate it, see something that can be improved? I'd love to know.  
> Until next time, happy reading~!
> 
> -cross posted at FF.net-


End file.
